Work in Progress
by CupheadBros
Summary: Cuphead is coming over and Mugman doesn't know what to do. He is hoping Cuphead will leave him, but will he? Warning: Mugman x Cuphead fanfiction along with smut.


Another day, just like the rest of them. Endless and painful. Well, for Mugman at least he had work and couldn't think straight, and the one day he had time to relax Cuphead, his brother wanted to come and visit. Mugman bit his lip so hard, it started bleeding. He was in the bathroom, his hands on the edges of the counter-gripping it tightly, he looked at his reflection and turned away from it quickly. He had bags under his eyes from the endless nights, tall, his blue was fading, he knew why. He was underweight but he was strong, but what made his pride and strength go away was his younger brother, Cuphead. Mugman had a crush on him since they were just kids and he hated himself because of it, he was supposed to take care of Cuphead not fall in love with him.

Mugman sighed and opened the door to his bathroom going down the stairs to the living room to sit down on the couch. He walked weakly to the couch, grabbing his side in pain, he grunted and sat down sighing. Unfortunately, he had tried to convince his brother into staying home, but he insisted, it has been years since Mugman has seen Cuphead. Mugman has matured and became less sensitive. He wanted his brother to come over, he really did, but... now was just not the time.

He cleared his thoughts when someone knocked on the front door boy was he nervous. He gulped getting up and putting his hand on the doorknob, taking a deep breath and closed his eyes, he opened it slowly hearing the door creak, "Hel-" Well, it was slow until Cuphead came in fast, immediately hugging Mugman. Mugman hissed in pain and Cuphead backed up as Mugman got a good look at him.

He smiled brightly as his skin was still shining white, his red seemed to have gotten brighter.

"Mugman, you have no idea how much I've missed you!" Cuphead said, Mugman yelped painfully, Cuphead embraced him again.

"Shit! Sorry was I hugging you too tight?" Cuphead said with a frown, Mugman shook his head.

Cuphead released Mugman and looked at him with sadness and pain.

"Something wrong, Cuphead?" Mugman replied with a raspy voice, sounded like he had a sore throat.

"You don't look or sound good, Muggy," Cuphead said concerned for his brother. Mugman took his hands and smiled, "I'm fine."

Cuphead raised his eyebrow, "Sit the hell down." Mugman rolled his eyes and went back to the couch and sat down.

Tears welled up in Cupheads' eyes, he started to touch Mugmans' face. Mugman took Cupheads' hands off his face, Cuphead frowned.

"Mugman, you look horrible, none taken," Cuphead said, putting his hands up, closing his eyes. Mugman just let out a 'pft' and responded hesitantly, "I could have looked worse." The blue porcelain mug smiled slightly, trying to encourage Cuphead that he was fine.

Cuphead just frowned more and continued, "Have you looked at yourself? Muggy, you look sad and hurt and don't you dare lie to me." Cuphead said pointing his finger at Mugman.

Mugman just rolled his eyes and shrugged, "I'll be fine. Now come on! Ready to have some fun?" Mugman said with a smirk, trying to make Cuphead forget.

Golly, he was still beautiful Cuphead thought, "Hell yeah!" Mugman got up and opened the door for Cuphead, his hand pointing him out the door, he grinned amusingly, "After you." Mugman said, happy that he got his brother to stop worrying about him.

Cuphead walked over and headed out the door, "Oh, how generous." Cuphead said batting his eyelashes. Mugman just smiled and followed Cuphead closing the door behind him.

"So, where are we headed?" Cuphead said excitedly, grinning ear to ear.

Mugman chuckled, "You'll see." As they walked, Cuphead broke the silence, "What's been happening here, how have you been?"

Mugman looked at Cuphead with his dark blue eyes, "I've been good, could be better. It is shocking to see you it has been so long, huh?"

Cuphead looked around the sun was shining through the tall green trees, a gentle breeze was blowing against them as they walked, "Yeah, it's really good to see you again, Mugman. How is it here?" Cuphead said, beaming and looking back at Mugman.

"It's beautiful, lots of space and privacy. What about the city?" Mugman asked, looking at the trail, he hissed painfully at his side, but quietly to make sure Cuphead didn't hear him.

"It's okay, I was expecting more, but hey, it's better than nothing," Cuphead said he continued. "I like it better here, though it's relaxing."

Mugman nodded in response as they walked up a hill, "It should be, ever thought of coming back?"

Cuphead shrugged, "I have thought about it, but I have a decent job there." He looked at up slightly at Mugman. Mugman nodded in response, good he should never come back.

A few minutes later, they finally reached the top, "Here we are." Mugman said, his eyes gleaming at the view.

Cuphead opened his jaw slightly as he looked, it was beautiful, down below them was a beach the waves crashing down calmly, the sunset was reflecting from it pink, purple, and yellow.

"Now I know why you moved here," Cuphead said breathlessly.

Mugman smiled and held his side, it stung, "Quite the view. I come here to relax, but I don't much since I have worked." Mugman said sadly with a frown.

Cuphead listened but didn't respond, he looked at Mugman his eyes were fixed on the sunset, making his eyes bright he was beautiful.

Mugman caught onto Cupheads' gaze and looked back at him, "Need something, Cuppy?"

Cuphead bit his lip, "N-no, nothing at all, Muggy." Mugman tilted his head and smirked. "Are you lying to me?"

"What? Me? No, never." Cuphead said playfully.

"That's a lie too," Mugman winked.

Cupheads' gaze got fierce as he started getting closer to Mugman, "A lie, huh?" Cuphead smirked.

"C-Cuppy, no don't," Mugman said as Cuphead got closer he was getting nervous, Cuphead could tell and he was going to know why. He knew his brother was lying to him and he wasn't good at covering up his side secretly.

"Fine, fine, but at least need payback." Cuphead insisted he balled up his fist and playfully hit Mugman in his side a little too hard, he was going to get answers. Boy, did he make the wrong move. He didn't know he was going to end it up like this.

Mugman hissed in pain and tensed up, glared shooting daggers into Cupheads' heart.

Cuphead looked up at him and gulped, "Don't give me that look. I knew you were lying to me! You really think I believed you back there?" Cuphead glared back turning furiously. "Is this why you pushed me away? Tried to get me to stay at home? I'm not weak, Mugman! You don't have to take care of me anymore, I'm grown-up now. I don't need somebody to always walk by my side like a fucking bodyguard all the goddamn time!" Cuphead yelled, looking up at his brother with cold eyes.

Mugman's frown was now replaced with anger and shock, he walked closer to Cuphead to tower over him. Cuphead gulped, he never knew his brother was so scary. He ried to look tough, but he failed that when Mugman grabbed hisshoulder tightly.

"You know why I worried about you? Do you know why I didn't want you to come over? Do you know why I did everything I could do to protect you?" Mugman said Cuphead felt as if Mugman was getting taller.

Mugman lifted his shirt, bandages wrapped around him it was covered with blood. Cuphead gagged, he was about to puke.

"Cause of this, Cuphead! This could have happened to you!" Cuphead now had tears in his eyes, they fell down his warm cheeks. No, no, this couldn't be happening to his brother. The one that has cared, loved and protected him was now hurt. He froze in his spot completely speechless, this happened so quickly. He didn't even realize he had tears streaming down his faces just by seeing his brother in this state. One minute ago they were fine, now they're in a fight?

Mugman pushed on, "This is why I said stop, but you never listen, do you? You always have to keep on going with your fucking smart-ass mouth! A gun was pulled on me, Cuphead! And I couldn't do anything about it. This why I act like, what did you say, a bodyguard?" Cuphead let out a loud sob, this wasn't his fault, he didn't mean it. He was sorry, guilty.

"I'm going home," Mugman said, pushing past Cuphead harshly, his glare could have frozen over Hell twice.

Cuphead grabbed the sides of his porcelain head in shame. He sat down and huddled his knees to his chest crying.

After a few hours, Cuphead went down and back to Mugman's house. The leaves crunched as he walked through the forest, everything seemed so gloomy now. Tears were still streaming down his face as he walked back to the house, bowing his head in shame. He wiped his nose and cheeks on his sleeve and took in a deep breath. He knocked on the door, right as he knocked on the door Mugman opened it and grabbed Cuphead's arm quickly.

Mugman slammed the door behind him roughly and looked at Cuphead with his dark, cold, shameless eyes.

"What the hell was that for?" Cuphead asked, breathing harshly. His voice was weak and hoarse from crying.

"Sorry, I guess," Mugman said, calmly as he walked past Cuphead to sit back on his couch. Mugman put his elbows on his knees to hold him up and his hands were both together in a ball.

Cuphead walked up to Mugman looking at him or a second before sitting down beside him, awkwardly. Mugman looked stressed and tired and Cuphead just looked weak and exposable.

"Look, Cuphead, I-I," He huffed. "Things are dangerous and tough here. Stay in the city and don't come back here. I can't risk losing another person, and I can't risk... Never mind. The point is that I'm sorry for what happened back there, you're right, you are grown now. It's just not the same when I don't do it, it has become a habit for me now that I was hurt it has become a step up for me."

Cuphead looked at him with a frown, "I know what you mean, Mugman, and I'm sorry as well, apology accepted. But I can't stand leaving you."

"I'm sorry, what?" Mugman asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Come with me, please." Cuphead pleaded with his big brown eyes. Mugman looked into his brown eyes, attached for a moment before looking away.

"Hell no, Cuphead. I thought you were growing up and didn't need a bodyguard." Mugman said getting up obviously annoyed.

"You're just frustrated. Mugman, be honest, when was the last time you've had a decent sleep? When was the last time you've eaten too?" Cuphead asked, looking at Mugman's figure with a frown.

"Want me, to be honest? Fine. I haven't eaten in 3 days and the last time I had a decent nap was years ago." Mugman said, crossing his arms selfishly.

"Exactly, Mugman, I-I can't see you like this anymore. You've been paranoid from the..." Cuphead paused and looked blankly at the ground then at Mugman's side.

Mugman held his side trying to cover it up, it was making him uncomfortable, "Um - er - I still can't do it, Cuphead. And I am not paranoid, thank you." Mugman said with a sneer.

"You don't want to be with me?" Cuphead asked, raising an eyebrow at him, ignoring Mugman being paranoid.

Mugman blushed at that question and pointed a shaky finger at him, "It's not that, Cuphead, I just can't do it." Mugman's voice was low he still sounded sore, he grimaced as he started to cough painfully.

"You, you, alright?" Cuphead said, putting his hands on Mugman's back.

Mugman pushed his hands away and gave a tired nod, "I'm fine, don't want you to get sick." He said sitting back on the couch.

Cuphead glared, "You're sick too." Cuphead said quietly, looking at Mugman.

Mugman creased his eyebrows together and looked at him, "Yes, Cuphead, I am." He said, sadly his eyes looking down at the wooden floor. Cuphead pulled him into a warm embrace, his face was flushed against Cuphead's warm chest. He blushed head to toe, but hugged back softly. Gosh, he hated this, but he wanted this badly.

Cuphead lets out a quiet but peaceful, "Shhh" before rubbing Mugman's back gently, his other hand circling around the edges of his mugged shaped head.

Mugman never noticed himself falling into a sweet, warm, peaceful sleep. He blinked slowly a few times before finally drifting off on Cuphead's chest.

Cuphead looked down at Mugman who was snoring slightly. He kissed his nose, "I knew this would make you fall asleep, you need to just relax. I love you, I really do, you just. You have just been having a rough time, that's all." Cuphead said, frowning and rolling his eyes.

Cuphead huffed, "Why am I even talking to you? You're sleeping." Cuphead shifted his weight and looked at Mugman's side, seeing that the blood was showing through his shirt. He silently took the bottom of his shirt and lifted over Mugman's body and face, surprised that he didn't wake up.

Cuphead looked at Mugman's bandages, they were soaked with fresh blood. Cuphead gagged and got up slowly putting Mugman's head gently on the couch pillow, making sure he didn't wake his brother. He went into the kitchen and looked in a few cabinets before finding the rags and bandages. He smiled brightly.

Though, when he turned around, he let out a terrifying scream.

Standing there was Mugman, his arms were crossed and he still didn't have his shirt on.

"You have to scare me like that?" Cuphead said, taking in deep breaths, holding the belongings close to his body.

Mugman just frowned, "You had to take my shirt off?"

Cuphead blushed, "Um, I saw that your shirt had blood on it and it was bothering me, so I went to get a rag and some bandages." He looked at Mugman's outlining abs, he coughed and looked away, blushed head to toe.

"Could have asked, I would have said yes," Mugman replied, taking off his bandages showing his scar, he hissed in pain and looked away from it as if he was hurt from it.

Cuphead then quickly put the rag over it, he didn't want to look at it, though it was dripping a lot of blood, "Geez, Mugs," Cuphead said, applying pressure to make it stop bleeding.

Mugman let out a painful grunt, "HM, what?" Mugman grabbed the sides of the counters and squeezed it firmly.

"N-Nothing," Cuphead replied. His brother's voice was a horrible thing to hear. It was like someone punched him in the throat thousands of times. When he saw Mugman gripping the counters, he knew it was going to be bad looking.

After 15 minutes, Cuphead put the blood-soaked cloth into the trash and put Mugman's bandages on, but he paused. He looked at it, there was a stitched part in Mugman's side, it was still leaking a bit with dark blood. Cuphead would have thrown up, but he didn't want to seem disgusted with Mugman's scar. Mugman then let one of his hands let go of the wooden counter and gripped Cuphead's shoulder, "I'm fine. It's just a wound, it was stitched up it is just bleeding." Cuphead listened and gently put the bandage on him.

"Thanks," Mugman said blankly.

"Sure, no problem," Cuphead responded, looking at Mugman's side carefully.

Mugman hated when his brother just stared like that it made him uncomfortable, he shivered, "You should go to bed. The guest room is upstairs next to mine, you will know it when you see it. I'm going to bed as well, so when you're ready just come up. Goodnight, Cuphead." Mugman said, making his way upstairs.

Cuphead stayed downstairs thinking before going upstairs into the guest bedroom and closing the door softly, making sure he didn't wake up Mugman.

Cuphead got into bed and closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

Thunder boomed from outside, the lighting made it a little more horrifying. He jumped in fright and held a shaky hand over his heart.

'Nightmare' Cuphead thought, closing his eyes and taking in slow deep breaths then exhaling. He wiped the sweat that was on his forehead and looked at the time, it was 2 in the morning. He tried going back to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare, he twisted and turned, but he was too frightened to go back to sleep, he gave up. He got up pushing the sheets off of him, "Fuck it." He said, he got out of his bed and walked carefully to the door since it was dark. He squinted his eyes, reaching for the door handle. He opened the door, looking down the hallway. He walked in front of Mugman's door, he opened it slowly and peered his head into the door.

There he saw a peacefully sleeping Mugman. He was adorable, his breathing made him go into a daze it was peaceful. Cuphead went up to Mugman and looked at him for a second, he wanted to remember this. How cute he was.

Cuphead then tapped on Mugman's shoulder he felt bad for waking him up, but he was too scared. Mugman grunted and opened one eye, looking up at Cuphead. His vision was a bit blurry, but he could see the outlining of his brother.

Mugman started to hear the winds and thunder, he took in a deep breath, "Yes, Cuphead? Is everything alright?" Mugman asked, pushing the covers off of him just in case it was urgent. He shivered from the cold air and his fan.

Cuphead was shaking a bit, "I'm sorry for waking you, but I had a bad dream and I well was wondering if..." He paused, looking at Mugman, who was now moving over and patted his bed so Cuphead could lie down next to him. Cuphead was confused yet obeyed. He noticed how Mugman was only wearing sweat pants, no shirt. He blushed at his thoughts, but he crawled into bed with him. Mugman pulled the covers over them.

Cuphead sighed in relief, he didn't expect Mugman grabbing his hip and pulling him closer. Cuphead was now against Mugman's soft yet warm chest, his head tucked underneath Mugman's chin. Mugman put an arm around Cuphead body, closing his eyes and kissing Cuphead's head, "No matter what happens, I will always be here for you. I don't care if you wake me up. Come get me if you need anything, understand? I know I was mad at you today, but I forgive you and I understand if you don't forgive me." Mugman whispered, his lips tickled against Cuphead forehead. Mugman pulled up the silky, warm bed sheets and covered them both up.

Cuphead sighed happily, putting his arm around Mugman side gently rubbing it, "I understand and I do forgive you. I love you. Why would I be angry if it was my fault?" Mugman gasped silently.

"L-Love you too, and I don't know. It's not really your fault." Mugman replied shyly, it has been so long since someone has said, "I love you". He almost forgot what it felt like.

Mugman felt shy, gentle kisses along his chest, and it stayed like that until they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

Mugman stretched slowly, he yawned and opened his eyes, blinking a few times before looking around.

He saw the sun peek through his window and the birds chirp in the chilly morning air. He realized he was a bit warmer and more comfortable than usual. That's when he remembered that he allowed Cuphead to sleep with him, golly, he wishes it was like this forever.

The blue mug looked down slightly and looked at Cuphead who was snoring quietly and had his hand pressed up against Mugman's naked chest, only his bandages and sweat pants were on him. His blushing cheeks and a cute little nose, with his mouth slightly open, was something Mugman wanted to see if he was with Cuphead, but he knew that would never happen. He rolled his eyes in thought and yawned again taking his hand off of Cuphead's side. This was so far the best sleep, he has ever gotten.

He blushed slightly at the thought, and quietly got up carefully so he didn't wake his crush. He'd wish to stay there, but he was hungry and when Cuphead woke up so would he. He took his pants off and slipped on a pair of black jeans, forgetting about a shirt.

He walked slowly downstairs and stretched, holding his side in pain as he did. He went into the kitchen and went to work on breakfast.

Cuphead woke when he started smelling something it makes his stomach growl. He opened his eyes in a realization of the smell, pancakes. He quickly got out if bed already knowing that his brother, Mugman, was already up.

Cuphead made his way downstairs quickly until he reached the end of them. He calmly slowed down and looked at Mugman who was already done eating and was looking down sadly, but why?

Cuphead greeted him, "Hey, Mugs!" Cuphead smiled going up behind Mugman and hugging him. Hopefully, this cheers him up, Cuphead thought.

Mugman turned and looked at him, he smiled at Cuphead as his eyes glowed a brighter blue. He then started coughing, he balled up his hand and brought it up to his mouth, he sounded awful.

Cuphead lets go of the embrace and looked at Mugman was a sincere look, "Mugman, you're more than sick, aren't you?" Mugman looked at him as he cleared his throat, "Cuphead, I'm fine. It was a cough not so good when you are sick." He replied sorely.

Cuphead sat down next to Mugman, Mugman looked at him and smiled, "Made your favorite, better hurry so we can continue the rest of our activities," Mugman said with a wink, he got up and went upstairs to get a shirt.

Cuphead quickly finished his meal and went upstairs to get dressed. Right as he did that Mugman came back downstairs waiting patiently for Cuphead. Cuphead came downstairs quickly and grinned at Mugman who was smirking playfully.

Cuphead giggled at him, "What?" He smiled shyly at Mugman's stare.

Mugman put a hand on his hip and walked towards the door, opening it, "Just smiling, imagining your reaction to this place as well." Cuphead's shy smile went into a curious gaze, "I have been there before?" Cuphead strangely walked out the door in thought.

Mugman closed the door behind them and responded, "Of course you have, I found it the woods when we were younger." Mugman smiled, Cuphead looked at him a saw that the bags under his eyes were gone, but as he looked closer Mugman's color was fading slowly.

Mugman looked at Cupheaad who was just walking, but squinting at him, he shivered once more, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Cuphead stop squinting his eyes as he brushed off his thoughts, "Nothing, just - er - looking at something." He said hesitantly.

'Yeah, at me.' Mugman thought to himself. Cuphead then got closer to Mugman, arms touching, "I have a question, Muggy." Cuphead said innocently.

Mugman tensed up as they touched, "W-what is i-it?" He slapped himself mentally for stuttering.

"Well, I realized how, uh, you forgave me quicker than I expected. Why?" Cuphead questioned this for a while now, finally, he was able to get it out. They kept walking, the leaves crunched as they walked through the forest. When Mugman finally answered, he sighed, "Well, I figured you were just young. I also realized, that if it wasn't going to matter tomorrow, then why worry about today? Besides, I-I hated fussing and yelling at you. I'm your older brother it was wrong. That's why I forgave you quicker than you expected. I'm sorry." Mugman pleaded softly, the wind pushed his straw against the backside of his head, making a little 'tink' noise.

Cuphead looked at Mugman, the sun was shining in his eyes brightly, "I'm sorry too, it is a pretty good point, huh?" Cuphead said looking down at Mugman's hand. He looked at it, then brought his arm down to take hold of Mugman's surprisingly soft hand. Mugman blushed in response, but grabbed Cuphead's warm hand back lovingly. Cuphead looked down at their hands and looked back up at Mugman, he smiled gently at him. Mugman smiled back, the way the sun shined in Cuphead's face made him stunning to Mugman. They both looked back at the trail ahead of them.

They stayed like that for a while, until Mugman stopped, "Any memories yet?" He smirked, they both stopped in front of a... Waterfall?

Cuphead put a hand on his chin and scratched it, "Hmm. Hate to admit it, but no, not really." He smiled nervously at Mugman and scratched the back his head.

Mugman giggled a bit, "It's okay, I don't blame you. We were only kids." Mugman then slyly, went into the waterfall. Cuphead looked at the waterfall with a confused face and that's when Mugman stuck his hand through the waterfall for Cuphead to grab. Cuphead grabbed his hand hesitantly and that's when he was pulled through the waterfall. He was soaked slightly, and Mugman must have pulled him a little too harshly because he was against Mugman's chest. Mugman held him and when Cuphead looked up at Mugman, Mugman looked down. Their noses were touching and Cuphead could smell Mugman's minty breath they were so close.

They both let go of each other quickly and shared nervous laughs. That's when Cuphead looked around and saw what looked like a whole new world. It was dark and the stars were the only thing shining, they were surrounded by trees and dark blue flowers that seemed to glow in the middle of the flowers. The slightly tall grass was moving carelessly from the wind, and they seemed to continue walking and Cuphead saw a cliff up ahead.

When they reached the end of the cliff they both looked down at the water, it was so close that you could touch it. It was like they were on a small island, as Cuphead thought about it they kind of were.

Mugman spoke calmly, "Go ahead, touch it." Mugman smiled at Cuphead gently.

Cuphead looked at the water, which had stars reflecting on it, making it remarkable, then back at Mugman who nodded slightly. Cuphead looked at the water and touched it slightly, ripples appeared and the water now turned the color of the sunset that they saw below the beach they saw yesterday.

Cuphead looked at the water in awe and gasped at its beauty, Mugman's smile got wider, "Remember anything?"

Cuphead shook his head, "No. But I wish I did cause this place is beautiful." Mugman nodded and understood it has been a really long time, "That's not even the end of it, look up." Mugman said with a smug grin.

Cuphead looked up and what he saw was just mind-blowing, it was no longer stars they were under the water that reflected off of the beach they saw yesterday.

Cuphead's jaw hanged opened, "How is this possible?" Cuphead questioned, looking at Mugman in utter confusion. Mugman shrugged, "I found it when I was playing in the forest, it was special to me. And I was just as shocked as you. I don't know how it was stars then a sunset, but it was so beautiful that I had to show you." They continued talking until it was ready to go home. They started heading back towards the waterfall, but Cuphead stopped Mugman in his tracks, Mugman looked back at Cuphead, "What is it, Cuphead?"

Cuphead looked back at the flower and pointed at them, "Those flowers, what are they?" Mugman smiled and picked one of the flowers from the ground, "This flower is what I call the nightly. I got it from its color and where it lives, but I researched this flower and it seems to help with all sorts of damage or health." Mugman then took the picked flower and put it in Cuphead's bent straw, "It suits you." Mugman said walking back to the waterfall.

Cuphead followed and smiled as they headed back, he grabbed a hold of Muman's hand again. They walked hand-and-hand and they continued to walk home.

As they arrived at the house Mugman let go of Cuphead's hand and opened the door for him, Cuphead just smiled, "Such a gentleman." He joked walking inside.

Mugman just rolled his eyes, "Perhaps, did you like it, Cup?" Cuphead turned back at Mugman and took the flower out of his straw, "I loved it, Mugs." He smiled, Cuphead looked at the empty vase and put the flower it.

"I'm glad," Mugman said, he started coughing again painfully. Cuphead quickly ran up to him and patted his back. What else was he supposed to do, he was scared.

Mugman continued coughing until finally, it stopped. He was breathing harshly as if he was out of breath, Cuphead who had tears on the sides of his eyes asked, "M-Mugman, what, you need to go see someone. Please." Cuphead pleaded.

Mugman looked at Cuphead, "I'll be fine, Cuphead. It's just a cough, it will go away sooner or later." Mugman said brushing him off. Cuphead sneered at Mugman and gave him a glare, "No, I'm not letting you just sit here and cough your lungs out. You're going whether you like it or now, your choice."

"And what are you going to do, Cuphead? Force me. I have already been to the doctor and they couldn't do much, Cuphead. Why matter so much anyway?" Mugman said, he walked up to Cuphead.

Cuphead gasped and tried to slap Mugman, but he dodged it and took hold of Cuphead's hand, Cuphead grasped his hand away "Please, Mugman. I can't fight you and I don't want to, and it matters to me because you are my brother and I love you deeply. So don't act all tough cause I know you are in pain."

Mugman's eyes narrowed, "And I don't want to fight either, but, Cuphead. It is no use anymore." Cuphead looked at Mugman confused, "W-What do you mean there is n-no use?"

Mugman's eyes went wide when he realized what he just said, "Nothing, Cuphead. I was, uh, no use to fight anymore." Cold sweat was going down Mugman's face.

"You're lying once more, what do you mean there is no use, Mugman!?" Cuphead yelled still glaring at Mugman. Mugman sighed, "Well, I couldn't keep it in forever. Sit down at least and I will tell you." Mugman looked down sadly as Cuphead went to sit down, "Well, what is it?" Cuphead asked.

"I-I'm, I'm," Mugman took a deep breath. "I'm dying, Cuphead," Mugman said looking down sadly. Cuphead's head was going through a roller coaster of emotions, he was speechless. He realized he had tears streaming down his face as he gasped.

"No, no, you can't be, Mugman!" Cuphead said, getting up and going up to him. Mugman nodded, "I am, Cuphead, I'm sorry. The doctor said I might not have a chance. I, um, they did more than just shot me, Cuphead. They tortured me, beat me, stabbed me. I couldn't do anything, the cops found them finally and they are in jail now." Mugman said, tears started streaming down his face as well.

Cuphead reacted quickly and hugged Mugman sobbing. Mugman hugged back tightly and sobbed into Cuphead's shoulder as Cuphead sobbed into Mugman's chest. Cuphead then pushed Mugman away, "You okay, Cuphead?" Mugman questioned, his eyes were in shock when he saw the boiling water at the top of his porcelain head. Cuphead looked at Mugman in pure anger, he wasn't afraid cause he knew Cuphead wouldn't hurt him.

"This isn't fucking fair!" Cuphead yelled, picking up one of the chairs from the kitchen and smashing it to the ground, it smashed into millions of pieces. Mugman still had tears run down his face and Cuphead had tears of just displeasure, "Why do I have to be the one to lose someone that I love mainly in life!? Fucking why!?" Cuphead tried to pick up another chair, but before he could Mugman grabbed him by the arms, "Relax, Cuphead! You breaking my chairs won't do anything, please. Stop. I know life is not fair, but just because I'm dying doesn't mean you get too brash around and act like this. I know it's hard, but I will see what I can do, okay?" Mugman said, pulling Cuphead back into a warm hug. Cuphead nodded and hugged Mugman again, hugged him so tight that he was afraid that he was going to let go.

After an hour, Mugman felt Cuphead go limp meaning he fell asleep in Mugman's arms. Mugman eyes were red from crying and Mugman could see the tear marks going down Cuphead's face. Mugman picked Cuphead up and started heading upstairs, "I love you." Cuphead suddenly whispered. It scared Mugman for a moment, "I-I love you too." Mugman carefully placed Cuphead in his bed he rolled over to his side facing Mugman. Mugman slid his shirt over his head and got in bed with Cuphead.

As he got in bed, he heard Cuphead cry once more, "Shhh, Cuppy, everything will be alright." Mugman said pulling Cuphead close to him. He could feel Cuphead's wet, warm tears on his shoulder.

"It won't be once you're gone." Cuphead sobbed, there was no point of keeping this secret, he thought. Mugman had no idea what to say, so he didn't he felt himself drift off into a quiet slumber. A few moments later when Cuphead stopped crying, he looked at Mugman who was peacefully sleeping, he could see a few old tear streaks going down his face. Cuphead's urge finally kicked in, he couldn't just keep it in. Could have been a bad time since of the information he just received.

Cuphead took off his shirt and sat up, looking at Mugman. He pushed Mugman so that he was straight and looking up at the ceiling. Cuphead cracked all of his fingers, he was ready. Cuphead then in one quick movement sat in Mugman's lap, which woke Mugman up in an instant. Mugman jumped up looking side to side, then at Cuphead. He blushed a darker blue at their positions. Mugman was about to say something, but Cuphead out a hand over his mouth and put a finger to his own lips shushing him. Mugman nodded that's when Cuphead let go, he straddled Mugman's hips, "Before you say anything or what I'm doing, just listen. Please. Mugman," Cuphead's heart was pounding, "I love you and I mean more than a brother, I mean like really love you. I-I kept these feelings in for so long and I couldn't keep it in anymore, I just couldn't. Mugs, you have always been there for me and I couldn't ask for a better anybody in the world. I am thankful for you, even if I was an asshole. But, Mugs, you mean so much to me and I know you might hate me, but I just... And when you say you're about to die, well..." Cuphead started to sob again, "My heart just split into two, Mugman, I can't live without you and without you, I'm just me. What can I do when you're gone, it's... My heart." Cuphead said, sobbing loudly.

Mugman looked at Cuphead with the most sincere and lustful look he had ever given anybody. He sat up and grabbed Cuphead's soft, naked shoulders. He pulled him into a hug, he was so stunned that he could barely speak. Every time he would speak, nothing would come out. Cuphead continued crying and Mugman continued, "Cuphead, shhh, I'm here. Cuppy, I could say the same about you and I'm not even lying to you, I swear. But, Cuppy, I'm not even as brave as you, smart, beautiful. If you die, Cuphead. Who would be there to hear you laugh, smile, fuck even talk? You are so much to me Cuphead and I mean it, you have no right to hate yourself. Ever! My sweet, Cuphead. No one would be the same without you, and if you do die, let it be living your life. Please." Mugman responded Cuphead sniffled stunned and relieved.

Mugman grabbed hold of Cuphead's shoulders and made him look at him, they both smiled and shared a laugh. Mugman grabbed a hold of Cuphead's chin and brought Cuphead closer to him. The tips of their heads met and made a 'tink' sound, they stayed like that looking down until their lips finally met. They both looked at each other with surprise, then closed their eyes. Cuphead's lips were warm and Mugman could taste his tears on his lips, but he didn't mind. He smiled against Cuphead's lips, this was the best fucking day of his life.

Mugman's lips were warm and soft and the way they collied together made a firework go off in Cuphead's chest. His heart was pounding as he brought his hand to the back of Mugman's head and pushed them closer together. Mugman moaned quietly in response and blushed as he did, both of them never thought they would hear that in their lives.

A few minutes later, they both had to catch their breath. They pulled away and gasped, taking in deep breaths of air, they looked at each other and gave lustful looks.

They kissed once more and Cuphead started tracing Mugman's small curves. Mugman gasped as electricity spread throughout his body in pleasure. Cuphead chuckled against Mugman's lips and Mugman started to catch onto Cuphead's teasing game. If he wanted to play that game, he could. Mugman then dragged his fingernail down Cuphead's collar bone to his hip, he shuddered in response. Mugman would have smirked, but as he was kissing Cuphead he couldn't, he teased and stopped kissing him, Cuphead whining in response. Cuphead's body was so sensitive.

Cuphead blushed and Mugman could now smirk and he did, "Oh, don't worry, Cuphead. I'll give you what you want." Mugman seductively cooed, turning Cuphead on. Cuphead flushed from the sudden turn on.

Mugman looked down and brought his hands to Cuphead's jean strap, slapping it against his waist. Cuphead yelped and gasped in pain and pleasure. Mugman smirked and began unbuttoning Cuphead's jeans, Cuphead lifted himself up from Mugman's lap and took them off himself throwing his jeans on the floor with ease.

Mugman held in his breath when he saw that Cuphead didn't have any boxers on, he sat back down on Mugman's hips. Cuphead shyly tried to cover his half hard cock, but Mugman removed his hands away from himself, "Don't try to cover up your beauty my sweet, Cup." Mugman whispered in a low voice. Cuphead's eyes widened at Mugman's sweet words, Cuphead hugged Mugman and responded, "And you don't need to cover up yours either." Cuphead said as he pointed down at Mugman hardness as well.

Mugman blushed at Cuphead words, he was right, it was only fair. He took Cuphead slowly off of him and began, slowly, taking his pants off teasing Cuphead as he watched. When Mugman took off his pants and boxers they were even, they look at each other and traced every curve, studying their bodies wanting and needing.

Cuphead couldn't do it for long, Mugman had scars on him making him look tough, his sweet, thick hips, and every curve Cuphead just wanted to bite and nip at. His thighs were begging to be licked and marked and so was his collarbone. He was so beautiful, he was muscular given that he was underweight. Cuphead just wanted him badly. That's when he looked directly at Mugman's hardness he blushed as it was white on the base and with a pink head, just like his. It was already half hard and Cuphead continued staring at it, he never realized he was drooling like a dog wanting a bone. Well, he was going to get this bone, shiny white and hard. Cuphead mentally slapped himself in the face for thinking that way about Mugman. The way Mugman gave him a lustful look made him a little bit better.

As Cuphead continued thinking Mugman looked at Cuphead body, it was gorgeous. He was not as muscular, but he had a little baby fat around his hips, making them thick for Mugman. Cold sweat was dripping down him and with the moon reflecting off of him it made him a glimmer in the night. He had a cute lengthy body that was ready to be marked. Cuphead had one scar on his arm that Mugman was going to get, later on, it must have been from the fight with the Devil when they were just kids. He looked at Cuphead's fingers as well and his straw begging to be sucked. Mugman hummed at Cuphead's hardness it was just like his, ready to be touched. When he saw Cuphead drool over him, he was confident about making his lover feel this way.

Mugman saw that Cuphead was facing away, he pulled Cuphead's chin so that he was facing him, "Don't hold back, Cuphead." Mugman whispered, pulling Cuphead closer to him. Cuphead let Mugman guide him onto his stomach and Mugman sat up so that he was close to Cuphead's face and when he looked down his cock. Mugman made sure that his scar was never touched.

Mugman kissed Cuphead lips and Cuphead kissed back, he moaned loudly against Mugman's lips when Mugman grabbed a hold of his hard cock. It was gentle yet firm and Mugman started stroking it. Cuphead had to stop kissing Mugman for air and he hugged Mugman quickly as he did it faster, he was panting from the pleasure.

Mugman let his free hand start making lines down Cuphead's arched back, Cuphead had goosebumps down his body. Cuphead had an idea as he was hugging Mugman, he smirked.

Mugman probably didn't realize what Cuphead was about to do, he grunted when he felt Cuphead lick his collarbone, he nipped and sucked at it. Mugman began going faster with every stroke. Cuphead's cock had been hard for a while. Cuphead moaned when Mugman had a tighter grip on his cock, oh, oh, it felt so right! Mugman kept stroking Cuphead, he then gasped as Cuphead went down and licked his nipple. It was a weird sensation, he nipped at it and Mugman began stroking Cuphead faster. Pre-cum was dripping down Cuphead's cock, he was getting close.

Mugman had an idea as Cuphead was licking and sucking his body, he let go of Cuphead. Cuphead stopped since Mugman did, but Mugman interfered, "Hey, don't stop what you are doing. I have a little idea." Mugman smirked, Cuphead continued what he was doing, but he wanted to look at what Mugman was doing. Cuphead nipped at Mugman outlining abs, Mugman grunted and kissed Cuphead's cheek and chin, but he kept going. He went to Cuphead's collar bone, chest, nipple, stomach, thigh, pelvis, then he kissed the top of Cuphead's cock. Cuphead spoke out, "M-Mugman, p-please, I n-need y-you so bad." Cuphead was begging at this point, he moaned.

Mugman looked at Cuphead hardness, he then started to breathe his warm breath on it. Cuphead moaned loudly and tried to continue what he was doing, but he couldn't do it.

Mugman then put Cuphead's warm flesh in his mouth, making Cuphead jolt and roll his eyes all the way back with pleasure. Mugman sucked and swirled his tongue around the hard flesh. Cuphead finally spoke, "P-Pl-e-ease, M-Mugman do-on't s-s-top." Cuphead pleaded, the warm tongue wrapping around his cock from his lover made him have tears on the edges of his eyes from the pleasure.

Mugman wouldn't stop, Cuphead deserved this all of this. He needed to cum, but Muman's cock was fully hard and it kind of hurt, so he needed to do it too. Mugman then put his teeth into action grazing over Cuphead's dick slightly. Cuphead could barely hold it in much longer, "M-Mugman! I-I t-t-h-ink I-I'm going to..."

Mugman understood what he meant, he nodded his head slightly to do so and he didn't need to be asked twice. He came into Mugman's mouth screaming his name, he came quickly.

Mugman swallowed the sweet, bitterness of Cuphead. None came out of his mouth as he swallowed Cuphead's thick, hot cum.

Cuphead kept on whispering Mugman's name, Mugman took his mouth off Cuphead's flesh, spit connect to his cock. Mugman wiped it away and coughed a bit from the cum. Cuphead stayed on Mugman stomach, he looked at Mugman dead in the eyes, "I love you." Cuphead said kissing Mugman's nose.

"Love you too, my sweet Cup," Mugman responded, he grunted when Cuphead tried to move cause Mugman was still hard, he didn't come. He clawed at Cuphead's back from him moving, he threw his head back and closed his eyes tightly, he then put his head on Cuphead naked chest, breathing heavily. Cuphead hissed in pain, he was going to have a red mark from Mugman's nails digging into his back.

Cuphead looked at Mugman, he had a grin on his face, "Need help with that?" he asked, tiredly.

"Cuphead, you need rest your tired,"

"I'll be fine."

"Don't get on my bad side, Cuppy."

"What happens if I liked it that way?"

Mugman looked at Cuphead with his jaw hanging open, he covered it up with a smug grin, "I thought you liked it, either way, cause what I witnessed was you cumming when I was only going soft on you." Now it was Cuphead's turned to be surprised, he looked at Mugman's hardness behind him. Cuphead gave him a disappointed look.

Mugman kept smirking until he felt Cuphead touch the head of his cock in a teasing matter. He looked straight at Mugman as his hand was still reached back touching him, Mugman tried to keep his moans in but he couldn't. He moaned loudly at Cuphead, Cuphead felt a warm substance on Mugman's cock. It was pre-cum.

"Heh, you're close, very close, Mugman," Cuphead said he was tired but Mugman needed this. He always did.

Cuphead got off of Mugman carefully so that he didn't hurt his scar, though he teased him by brushing his stomach against Mugman's cock. Mugman moaned and grumbled out of frustration and pleasure from his love. His mouth was close to Mugman's cock. Mugman sat up, which distracted Cuphead for a moment or two. Cuphead saw Mugman, he had a pleading look on his face, so much love was poured into it. Mugman needed this, no, he wanted this. He always did, and he is going to get it. Cuphead grabbed Mugman's legs and put them on his shoulders, he nodded at Mugman to scoot closer to him. He nodded slightly and came closer, Mugman's sweet scent was right on Cuphead's nose. Before Cuphead did anything, he bit Mugman's thigh and Mugman screamed, but covered his mouth up. Cuphead laughed humorously and Mugman smiled for making him laugh. It was so cute.

When Cuphead stopped laughing, he winked. He bent down to lick the pre-cum on the head, Mugman grunted with pleasure from his lover. Cuphead took a look at Mugman while licking his swollen cock. Mugman was still sitting up, he was gripping the sheets to keep him up. His tongue was showing through slightly, his cheeks were shaded a darker blue, he had sweat droplets in some spots on his body, he was closing his eyes tightly.

He looked so perfect, so valuable. Cuphead then licked the base of Mugman's dick to the tip, Mugman moaned Cuphead's name, he was getting close. Cuphead swallowed his hard length, his hot tongue wrapped around his cock. Mugman came in the back of his throat, screaming his name loudly. Cuphead swallowed the rest of Mugman, when he was done, he gasped for air, he looked at Mugman with a smile. Mugman managed to keep himself in a sitting up position. Cuphead came closer and kissed Mugman again, Mugman kissing back sweetly. They shared a kiss for a few minutes before pulling back, Mugman rubbed the side of Cuphead's face gently, "Thank you." he said, Cuphead looked at him with an exhausted expression, "W-What do you mean?" Cuphead questioned, he was so close to passing out he was so tired, "For this," Mugman said, he came close and bit Cuphead hard on his collar bone. Cuphead's eyes were open with surprise, it hurt like hell.

Cuphead could feel the warm blood going down onto his chest, "What the fu-"

Mugman interfered, "Language," Mugman looked at the bite, he gave Cuphead, "Shit! Sorry I didn't mean to bite you that hard." Mugman said, licking Cuphead blood from his chest, he tried licking some of it up, but it wouldn't stop bleeding. Mugman then got up with shaky legs and grabbed his shirt, putting it on Cuphead's shoulder. He tied it around so the blood would stop.

"What was that for?" Cuphead asked, tiredly, he was taking in deep breaths and so was Mugman. Cuphead coughed up a bit of Muman's sweet cum.

Mugman responded with a chuckle, "I'll tell you tomorrow." Cuphead then felt himself pass out, he was so exhausted. Mugman caught him and laid him down on the bed gently. He smiled and kissed his nose, "My sweet Cup," Mugman knew he probably didn't have much time, he knew he didn't. But there had to be a way he could just stay with him. Mugman went next to Cuphead and cuddled him, he went to sleep thinking of an idea. There they both fell asleep, naked in each other loving arms.


End file.
